Map
A map is a 2D, or in rare cases, 3D representation of a geographical or urban location. It can come in various types, including political maps that detail territories and locations of cities, physical maps, which detail the environmental factors of areas in a similar manner to satellite images, road maps for detailing various routes in a given area, and topographical maps, which detail the elevation of a given area. Usage During the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, CIA agent Naked Snake utilized a topographic map of Tselinoyarsk as a means to navigate the Soviet region for his missions. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, various maps were also included in some secret documents pertaining to various locations on the Soviet base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Big Boss also discovered a map of Costa Rica at the Puerto del Alba facility during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, although it only printed the various locations on the map, not labelling any routes to access them.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller: How's that map, Snake? Think you can use it? // Snake (Big Boss): It tells me where their bases are, but its just a bunch of points. No routes. I need better intel on the lay of the land. Nonetheless, the map did allow Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller to deduce the terrain of El Cenegal when planning how to find the Sandinista comandante.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > About this Contact with the FSLN Commandante mission Kazuhira Miller: Going by this map, you've got a lot of different terrain types between you and the hut where the Sandinista comandante's being held. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Looks that way, doesn't it. Starting with jungle. // Miller: The enemy won't be able to see you very well, but your visibility won't be so hot either. Stay alert. Next you've got the swamps around the river. Make sure you get a good feel for how robust surveillance is before diving in. // Snake: Will do. // Miller: Finally, there's the boat repair cabin - the comandante's in there. It's a key enemy outpost, and security is going to be tight. You may have to let brute force do the talking. You still have a long way to go, Snake. Use caution, and don't make a racket out there. Got it? In 1984, a truck driver for Rogue Coyote studied a map inside one of the outposts tent to find the destination he was supposed to go toward per the outpost commander's orders.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote officer: Haven't seen you before. You new? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes. I'm transporting provisions. Is the riverside guard post up ahead? // Rogue Coyote officer: Yeah, but you can't make it to the river by vehicle. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So it's true that the last driver died there...? // Rogue Coyote officer: What? No.. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Should I be worried about those burned-up bodies at the station? // Rogue Coyote officer: Enough questions. That happens all the time on the battlefield. The route map is in the tent over there. Better study it. Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir. By the 1990s, most maps were recorded and displayed digitally onto devices such as the Reactive Radar, and during the 2000s, the Soliton Radar. Big Boss, when briefing Solid Snake for Operation Intrude N313, also supplied the latter with a map of various locations of Outer Heaven as well as intel that Gray Fox provided before his capture. Behind the scenes The map was a frequent gameplay element of the various radar systems in the Metal Gear games. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, however, the player has to use the Survival Viewer to access the map. The map in Metal Gear Solid 3 allows the player to locate where the player had placed various traps (such as mouse traps), and was also essential for the boss battle against The End, as it detailed potential sniping positions that The End could utilize. The map was also an equipment item in the first version of Metal Gear Online included on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. Notes and references Category:Navigational equipment Category:Documents Category:Items in Metal Gear Online